


Manipulations

by Soquilii9



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Episode addition to 'Resolutions'
DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.





	

The sand painting was coming along well. It had been years since he’d done one. As a Maquis, he hadn’t been able to stay in one place long enough to even think about such things; then his responsibilities aboard Voyager had taken further toll of his time. Here on New Earth, however, there seemed to be time for the things that he’d let slip from his life.

He spread sky blue grains over the representation before him – that of the beginning of creation and the First People. It was like that here, he mused. In his heart, Chakotay was satisfied. He looked forward to the years to come, content despite the circumstances forced upon them. Kathryn, on the other hand, still worked day and night on her scientific research, confident in her ability to cure them of the mysterious disease that had trapped them here - and allow them to leave the planet. Perhaps, some day, she would come to feel as he did…

He thought back to the times he had touched her, brushed her arm, grasped her hand to help her up. He hoped the electricity of his touch would communicate his need for her. He loved Kathryn, and that love would only grow and blossom here on this planet when they had joined together in every way possible. They had argued vehemently over various matters since their arrival and the anger had threatened to smolder into sensuality. Something always held her back. He had tried to make her see that they should be finding the good in their situation and building on it, hoping she’d take the hint. His hints had gotten pretty broad in the last weeks, but it was as if she was still on board Voyager, despite her suggestion that they drop rank. Thinking of her like this and knowing she was just outside taking her bath was stimulating and he felt himself growing erect. He forced his mind back to the painting before him.

His concentration was broken by the sound of her voice, calling to him from outside the shelter. He had built her bathtub outdoors beneath a grove of trees a discreet distance away, sheltered by ferns and shrubbery. She could bathe in quiet comfort there and relax completely – on the rare occasions when she relaxed. What was that she was saying? He answered with an impertinent remark and imagined the smile that crossed her face. She was still working theories for a cure. The virus could not be cured, he knew. It lay dormant within them on this planet. If they had remained on Voyager, and if she had been in any physical shape to do so, she could have researched the virus while it was active and virulent within their bodies. Why did she insist on eternally, tediously, studying theories, the ecosystem and running tests?

She was calling him again, loudly this time, in alarm.

‘Chakotay!’

‘What?’

‘Someone’s in the woods!’

He was up in an instant, grabbing a phaser and wrapping the straps of the Sims Beacon about his wrist. He ran out the door toward the area of the tree-shaded tub. The bright moonlight cast shadows everywhere. She stood there, wrapped in a towel, pointing toward the trees. What had startled her? He raised his arm to shine the light into the leafy branches and relaxed slightly. Only a monkey! When he was sure the little creature was harmless, he slipped the phaser into his belt and removed the beacon from his wrist. He watched Kathryn approach the creature, holding out a hand and talking to it as if it could understand her.

‘Looking for a pet?’ he said, almost sarcastically.

This she denied, speaking of yet another theory. He signed inwardly. Then, as she continued speaking, apparently unaware of his eyes on her, the realization came to him that she was clad only in a towel, standing so close to him that he could smell the pear scented bath oil clinging to her skin. Her bare shoulders gleamed white in the moonlight and the shadow of the leaves flickered over them. Her hair trailed long tendrils down to where her hands clasped the towel over her breasts.

He was transfixed. The beacon dropped to the ground, unheeded. He paid no attention to the fact that the monkey had vanished.

Kathryn turned to him and caught the look in his eyes. She automatically lifted the towel higher and stepped back slightly, away from his invasion of her space. The expression in his eyes was unmistakable and she was held fast in the intensity of that stare.

‘Kathryn,’ he said softly. Did he catch the slightest encouragement in her eyes, or was he just imagining it? He reached out to caress her cheek with his finger. ‘Kathryn…you’re very beautiful…’

She backed away. ‘Chakotay…no…we can’t…we can’t do this.’

‘Why not?’ His voice was silky, whisper-soft.

He had lightly placed both hands on her shoulders now, and the pulsing heat from those powerful hands radiated throughout her chest. He moved closer, until his face was inches from hers.

‘Why can’t we do this?’ His voice grew husky, betraying his thoughts. ‘We were made to be together, Kathryn. This is our world. I want you – and I know you want me,’ he breathed into her ear. ‘You’re just too stubborn to admit it.’

Before she could protest, his hands gripped her upper arms and he covered her mouth with his. He felt her stiffen and her hand attempted to push him away. Ignoring her, he continued to kiss her, hot and slow, and felt her alternately stiffen and relax, as if unsure what to do.

There was a war going on within her and he was determined to win for his side. His mouth was on fire, and it soon set hers ablaze as well. She began hesitantly returning his kisses. When she leaned her head back into his hand, he pulled her closer, pressing his body to hers. His mouth traveled down her throat and back up to her ear. Kathryn quivered under his touch. He whispered soft words to her all the while his mouth evoked feelings in her she had long forgotten.

He gave silent thanks to the simple little primate for giving him this opportunity. Gentle persuasion had made no impression; arguing with her had done do good. He had to show her how it could be, how good it could feel. Otherwise, she would stand and debate until hell froze over.

He lifted her easily into his arms, holding her firmly, looking at her as if daring her to protest as he carried her into the shelter. She did not resist. He was in command. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Inside, he placed her, still wrapped in her towel, on his bed. He stood tall, locking eyes with her, as he removed his shirt. Kneeling on the bed, his mouth covered hers again as if he feared she would change her mind. Her hands were her last defense; they still held the towel closed over her body. Resting on his elbows, he grasped her hands in his. His mouth traveled down her throat to the top of the closed towel and he nuzzled the edges aside, kissing her soft flesh as it was exposed bit by it by the falling towel.

Very slowly, his lips nudged the towel lower until at last one luscious breast was exposed. Greedily, he devoured it, lips and tongue working together to tear gasps from her throat. The other breast in turn was soon naked and moist with his kisses, nipples erect and tingling. Still holding her hands, he trailed his tongue down her belly past her navel, first circling it then probing it. Still warm and set from her bath, Kathryn’s body felt exquisite. She struggled, as if still not sure that she wanted this to happen.

Hard gasps were torn from her throat as his mouth inexorably traveled past her navel. Soft, light kisses and licks skirted her curls, falling inside her thighs. She begged him to stop, writhing under him as his hot breath fanned over her soft folds, and his tongue flicked out to tease her, then skimmed over her hard nub with only the slightest pressure.

‘You don’t really want me to stop, do you, Kathryn?’ he murmured huskily, then probed her with his tongue. He could feel the tension mounting in her after so many years of being held rigidly in check and it sent quivers of desire through her body which communicated with his without a word. Satisfied that she would no longer resist, he released her hands and his flat palms circled her breasts, bringing the nipples even more painfully erect. She had gone past the point of protest. She needed him; she wanted him, desperately. She reached for him, running her fingers through his cropped hair, reaching down inside her thighs to caress his cheeks. The sensations grew stronger, and her hands alternately ran up and down his arms and clutched at the crumpled bed linen. One dark hand remained to continually stroke her breasts and the other slid down her belly to caress the inside of her thigh as he continued his tender ministrations.

Ignoring his own pulsing, painful need, he drove her ever higher, forcing her into one orgasm after another. His fingers probed her while his mouth continued to stimulate her, bringing on still more of the luscious contractions. Harder and faster they came under his masterful touch, until she lay groaning in delicious agony. During this time he had swiftly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Lost in a swirling, sensual fog, she was unaware that he now lay naked between her legs. He continued to lick her for a moment, letting his hands stroke her thighs up to her breasts where they came to rest on either side of her body. It was then that he positioned himself so swiftly above her than she didn’t feel him enter her until the enormously full, deliciously painful sensation in her belly told her that he had done so.

He lay lightly on top of her, hips grinding his maleness deep within her, while his fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her head to force her to look at him. It was exquisite, and animal sounds emanated from her throat and his at the sensation. His eyes beheld hers with tenderness but also with strong male intent to possess her. Soft kisses matched soft thrusts, then he opened his mouth and forced hers open with his tongue, hips matching stroke for stroke, elbows supporting his weight, hands on either side of her head. Slow strokes that brought him entirely out of her then back in, were followed by shorter, faster ones deep within her. She caressed him in turn, until it suddenly became too much. Her body arched toward his. He suddenly sat erect, leaning back on bent knees, pulling her hips into his lap.

For a moment he gazed at the juncture of their bodies. Swiftly, he gripped her hips and began pounding himself into her, hard and fast, until she screamed. Her entire body went taut in an overwhelming orgasm. His own soon followed, pumping, with him holding her hips tight to his while he jerked inside her. He stiffened, thighs spread wide beneath her, her legs draped over his arms. He threw his head back. Groaning deep within his chest, he relaxed and looked down at her tenderly. Never had he seen her look this lovely; her naked body moist and gleaming, face flushed with passion. Still tightly imbedded within her, he thrust ever so gently, bringing them both softly down off the plateau, until the spent organ slipped from her. He lowered her hips to the bed and slumped to her side where he lay, panting, one hand on her belly. She returned his caress, her breathing just as labored as his.

‘Kathryn,’ he finally managed, ‘if you didn’t want this, you shouldn’t have called me in the middle of your bath.’

‘You can’t always tell about wildlife, Chakotay.’

He nodded, one hand resting on his brow, still panting.

‘Actually,’ she continued in a soft whisper, ‘I knew it was only a monkey. And I knew it was time. I just…didn’t know how to tell you how much I’ve wanted you. I thought it would be more in character if I resisted. I knew you would enjoy it much more this way. I certainly did.’

‘I’ll be damned.’

 

The End


End file.
